


dear diary

by summerhazee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Short Story, inspired by a tiktok which i'll link in the notes, not canon, only 1-2 chapters probablt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhazee/pseuds/summerhazee
Summary: tommy keeps a diary over exile and brings it with him to technoblade's house. what happens when techno stumbles upon it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For obvious reasons, spoilers for the dream smp!  
> tiktok.com/@trixcosplays/video/6926418037092502790  
> ^ This is the tiktok which inspired the fic!

**_DEAR DIARY_ **

_\-----------_

_a **dsmp** fic_

_WIP | 2.11.21_


	2. as the days go on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers the writing of tommy's diary. His entries are going to be short and pretty to the point.  
> TW: mentions of graphic violence, mental/emotional abuse, and manipulation! This is based on the exile arc of the Dream SMP, in which many messed up things happened between Dream and Tommy.

_Dear diary,_

_The only person who really visits is Dream. He says he's my only friend, and I'm starting to believe him. They would've come to visit by now if they were my friends._

_Dear diary,_

_Dream is my only friend. I only matter to him. He's right._

_Dear diary,_

_I miss Tubbo. He probably doesn't miss me. Dream says he threw away his compass. I felt so mad but now I just ~~miss him~~ hate him. It doesn't matter anymore. Only Dream cares._

_Dear diary,_

_Dream blew up my things today. The blast burned me and now I have some pretty nasty marks. They'll heal in time though. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt me. After all, he's my only friend right?_

_Dear diary,_

_It happened again, but he hasn't visited in a couple days. Ranboo visited me and we talked for a while. He helped me make a secret room so I can run away. Maybe Dream isn't my friend? He keeps hurting me. But maybe that's what friendship is - it's what Tubbo did. And Wilbur._

_Dear diary,_

_Dream found the room. he blew everything up. I'm scared - everything's gone. He was so mad. He yelled and he hit me. I don't know what to do. He's been gone for a couple hours and I can't stop shaking.  
  
  
_

_Dear diary,_

_This may be my last entry. I'm leaving. I packed my bags and I'm going to look for Technoblade's house. Maybe I can sneak around there and manage to survive. I'm not safe anymore._


	3. 2. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip to a while after Tommy's moved in with Techno. They're starting to get closer and know each other better.

The gentle rays of sun captured the dust in motion as it slipped through the air. As always, the air was warm in the house. The house was quiet as Tommy started to stir, slowly waking up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, turning to the side of his bed and standing up. 

With no care for being in his pajamas, he climbed downstairs and into where Techno was making coffee. The blonde walked up, greeted with a "Mornin', kid." From his new roomate.

"G'mornin' Techno," Tommy yawned, stretching. "What's it looking like today?"

"Nothing much, I've just gotta do a bit of hunting to replenish stocks. You wanna come with?" Techno didn't look up once, focused on making breakfast for the the both of them. He slid a cup of coffee across the counter. "Also, drink up. You look like you hardly slept. You good?"

"Ah- sorry. Sure I'll tag along for the hunt, I've got to contribute somehow." Tommy grabbed the cup and took a long sip. "And uh - just nightmares. 'Bout Dream. Nothin' new, same old same old."

Techno finally looked up. He almost looked concerned - who would've thought? The Blade? Concerned? Psh, what a ridiculous thing. He quickly looked away again. He wasn't close enough to Tommy to feel like he had to look after him. After all, what happened to him is none of his concern. He didn't care. Right?

_Right?_

The morning had risen into midday as Techno and Tommy prepared for the hunt. Tommy grabbed his crossbow and nets, ready to reload and set up traps. Techno made was wearing his signature cape, but made sure to give Tommy his old one so he wouldn't freeze to death. Tommy had always insisted otherwise, saying he didn't need it and he'd be fine, but he caved in after a while. 

"Ready kid?" Techno asked from across the room as he put on his shoes.

"Yeah, one sec! Gotta grab your ca-"

"It's _your_ cape, Tommy." Techno looked over his shoulder as he stood up. "You can keep it, I don't need it anymore."

"Oh right - yeah, sorry about that." Tommy mumbled looking rather embarrassed as he clasped the cape over his shoulders. "I'm ready to go now."

So they set out, only returning as the sun was falling. Techno lugged a huge bag of meats and vegetables they'd collected while Tommy looked sick. Apparently he'd forgotten butchering animals was a rather sickening experience for the unexperienced.

Tommy took a shower. He let the cold water wash away all the dirt and grime from hunting - not to mention the medley of animal blood. He shivered at the thought, turning off the water and drying himself off. He slipped into some fresh clothes and starting walking towards the kitchen when he heard Techno... humming? Tommy wanted to listen, it wasn't often someone like Technoblade, The Blade, The _Blood God,_ hummed. He slid down the wall just around the corner and closed his eyes. It reminded him of when Wilbur used to sing to him when they were smaller. When L'manberg was new. 

Lost in thought, Tommy didn't notice Techno walking towards him until he heard the all familiar, "kid?"

  
"AH!" Tommy opened his eyes wide and scrambled to the side. "Good lord- I- you scared me shitless!"

"I wasn't the one sitting in a dark hallway Tommy," Techno laughed, turning back around. "Dinner's ready, come get it while it's hot."

Tommy stood up silently and followed Techno. How long had he been sitting there? Oh god, that was so embarrassing. What would Techno think? Would he be mad? Dream would be mad if he eavesdropped. Maybe Techno didn't know?

"... You coming?" Techno queried again, snapping Tommy back to reality. He hadn't realized he was just shaking in one place instead of walking. 

"Sorry sorry! Yes, sorry." Tommy rushed over to the table and sat across from Techno. "Thank you, the food looks great."

"No need to apologize so much. You got something on your mind? You've been out of it an awful lot today. Not that I care or anything, of course. Just thought I might as well ask." Techno looked down at his food and ate a bite.

Tommy smiled a little. "Don't worry about it. Just Dream again, nothing you did if you're worried about it. If anything I'm worried about you - you're being so caring all of a sudden. Who would've known the bloorthirsty Blade would really be a huge softy huh?" Tommy chuckled, taking a bite of his food as well.

"I AM NOT-" Techno started playfully but stopped as soon as he was met with a terrified expression. "... Tommy?"

"S-sorry. I- uh. I didn't mean it. Please don't get mad I-"

"Tommy? It's fine I'm just playing around? Why are you so scared?"

"Sorry! Sorry. Nothing." Tommy looked down again, his hair falling in front of his face.

They sat in an awkward silence, the only sounds being the gentle clicks of cutlery against dishes. Tommy sat up first and washed his dishes in the sink before setting them in the drain rack.

"Are... are you sure you're feeling okay, kid?" Techno asked tentatively.

"Yeah, no worries. 'S all good." Tommy responded quietly, grabbing his book. Techno kept seeing him write in it. He'd always wondered what was inside, but Tommy had always said to not look because it was secret. Techno accepted it, but now he was even more curious than before. Maybe it would explain why he's so cautious - why he's not the same Tommy from the election. That Tommy was so outgoing and bright, unafraid of what others thought. What happened to him?

Techno sat in his chair and began to polish his sword again. Even if he was retired, his sword was important to him. He left the silence fade from uncomfortable to comfortable until he heard Tommy yawn from across the room. "Tired? We had a long day, you can head to bed early if you want."

"I think I'll take you up on that one, sorry I didn't get around to washing the food. I'm just really weathered out." Tommy rubbed his eyes, setting his book on the coffee table and standing up.

"'Night Techno."

"'Night kid, sleep well. I'll be down here if you need me." Techno smiled and waved as Tommy climbed down into the bedroom he'd made. 

Techno waited until he heard the same old obnoxious snore from the floor below to pick up the book. He started at page one. 

_"Dear diary,_

_The only person who really visits is Dream. He says he's my only friend, and I'm starting to believe him. They would've come to visit by now if they were my friends."_

Techno read silently, a pit growing in his stomach as the night went on. Pages and pages filled with dread and terrible stories. He didn't know how much time had passed when he heard a shout from downstairs. He scrambled to his feet and down the ladders into Tommy's room. 

The kid was thrashing around in his sleep, sweat rolling down his face. He looked like he was... crying? Techno didn't know what else to do except watch Tommy punch the air and shout hoarsely. "PLEASE! L-Logsteadshire - don't! Stop... please Dream don't hu- AH!" The nightmare looked like it was getting more intense and Techno was getting more and more tense by the second.

_What do I do? What do I do I can't just leave him here but I don't know how to comfort people - What am I supposed to do! Fuck!_

Techno looked around and rushed to the bedside and started rambling on and on about things he liked. "Uh- kid! Y-your hunting was really great today? Fuck, why would I say that of all things? Uh good lord I don't kno-"

He remembered he had been humming earlier when he found Tommy in the hallway. Was he... listening to the humming? He looked so calm then - it was worth a shot. Techno closed his eyes and began to hum the same tune. He was getting discouraged when it didn't work right away, but eventually the fighting and crying slowed until Tommy was quiet again.

"W-Wilbur?" Tommy mumbled in his sleep.

Techno stopped humming and slowly backed away. "You're okay, Tommy. Rest easy." He whispered as he rose into the upper floor again. He promptly remembered the book and felt the ever so sick feeling return to his gut. _So that's what he meant by "dream". Why do I care again? No- I don't care. I don't. Nope._

So why did he feel so terrible about it?


	4. 2. confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written from Tommy's point of view, and in first person. This chapter will cover a visit from Dream, who's on the hunt for Tommy.

_Everything hurts._

_I don't know how long I've been crushed in this spare barrel._

_Dream came to the house. It was the only place I could think to hide when Techno told me to run._

_I don't know what to do._

_They're having a brunch of some sort. I'll be in here for a longer time._

_"_ Are you sure you haven't seen Tommy? I'm sure you're oh so eager to find him too - after all he _did_ betray you and set up a new government in L'manberg _right_ after you helped them take the old one down. I would've felt hurt." _I heard the all too familiar sneer. I dread when he talks like this - it's terrifying._

"No. I haven't seen Tommy, Dream. I don't have any interest in finding him either. I'm _retired._ " _Through the slits of the wood I could see Techno speak through his teeth, staring Dream down._

_I'm so scared._

_I feel sick._

_Everything's so blurry I- I can't see. Why's everything so dark?_

_Who turned off the lights?_

_I can't breathe._

_I'm so scared._

_I'm so scared._

_I'm so scared._

_I'm so..._


End file.
